You Don't Know Me: Johanna Mason 71st Hunger Games
by HyperCloud
Summary: Find out the story of the girl that hid behind emotions, and slaughtered her competition, Johanna Mason of District 7
1. Covered by Emotions

**D7, Johanna Mason:**

I groggily open my eyes an inch or two, the world seems obscure and fuzzy with different colours merging into different shapes. I see a blue here, a red there. I prop myself up on my left elbow and rub my eyes. Now I can make out objects, a dresser with a dusty and cracked mirror, the door handle with chips of gold paint left on it revealing the bronze colour underneath. I groan, my muscles ache and I think I feel a bone or two crack as I start moving my joints. The bed I sleep on is very cold, I smooth out some creases eventually realising it doesn't do squat so I start the process of getting out of bed. I will admit, I am not a morning person in the slightest, usually you can't get me out of bed before 10:00 am, but today is an exception, today is the day of the reaping. I gradually lift one leg, my left leg, out of the covers. I then proceed to do the same with my right leg, I then lift myself up and place my feet gently on the cold wooden floorboards. This is when I get a glimpse of myself in the dusty old mirror. My facial expression makes me looked bored, the half-closed eyelids and the frown. Then again, I always look like that. That may have to change today, if I do indeed get reaped, as I had come up with a strategy when I turned 12 and I have been prepared to do that strategy ever since, 4 years later at the age of 16. My hair is a tad messy but I can easily fix that with a cold shower. I smirk to myself, our district is that poor that we don't even get showers. I walk down to our "great" bathroom, and get undressed. Our shower is basically a tap that we have to duck under, obviously it is one temperature, you guessed it, cold. I've had enough of these makeshift showers for a life time for them to really affect me. I let the cool water run over my body, I wash my bed hair and get all the dirt out. I look at my nails, there is dirt practically embedded into them, I doubt it will ever come out. I turn the grungy tap off and dry myself with our one filthy towel. I then enter my room again and get ready for the reaping. I choose a green dress that goes down to my knees. I then tie my raven black hair into a typical pony tail. My Mother then walks into the room to check on me. I turn to her and she looks like she is about to cry.

"Oh, Johanna, you look beautiful" she almost sobs. She then walks up to me and embraces me into a hug.

"There, there Mom" I say awkwardly while I pat her on the back. I'm not really the cheering up type, I'm mostly quite hostile to people, my Mom and Dad are one of the few people I care about. She lets go and looks at me.

"We are going in about half an hour" she informs me. I nod in response. She walks out of the room right after and I sigh with pity. When my Mom was 13, her sister was reaped at the age of 15 for the 49th Annual Hunger Games. She did very well, and made it to the top 6. She got stabbed in the left shoulder by the girl from District 1, and was left there to die. A boy, from District 9, found her and took her to his base. Apparently he had fallen in love with her and desperately tried to save her. She bled to death, this drove the boy to madness, and he went insane and slaughtered the boy from 10, the girl from 8, the boy from 4 and finally the girl from 1 with my Mothers sisters' axe. That was the fourth year in a row an outlying district had won, the previous three being 3, 11 and 5.

I walk outside into our small backyard and crawl under the fence. The hole was made by a fox that had thought we had some type of animal out here. I follow a path made by years of walking up and down, day by day. I come out this way every day to take out my anger on the Capitol. I reach the end of the worn muddy path and look under a particular bush. They were still there, sharp and shiny as ever. I pull out first a tomahawk, extremely sharp at the blade, patterns carved into the metal. Next I pull out my light weighted but menacing looking axe, can chop through almost anything. For a couple hours per day I usually tend to practice throwing the tomahawk, and then use the axe against trees as if they were my enemies. Both weapons were from the dark days and belonged to the rebels of District 7. I honestly can't remember how our family got these though. My parents thought it was lost once my grandfather died, but they don't know he gave them to me on his death bed. I practice combat with my axe for about 25 minutes until I realise that the reaping was on. I quickly stuff the tomahawk and axe under the same bush and bolt back to my house. I arrive to a panicking Mom.

"There you are, where have you been, we need to go"! she exclaims.

"It doesn't matter, let's just move" I scream. Both me and my Mom head to the town square, my dad is busy working so he is not able to make it. I give my Mom one last final hug, she looks at me with a comforting look.

"No matter what happens, be strong" she instructs. I nod in response. I head over to the Peacekeepers and get my finger pricked, it stings but I barely flicker an eye lid. I walk over to the 16 year old girl section and stand there in silence, I don't really have friends, it's only because I never really attempted to make some. The girls around me were all muttering to each other, wondering what age will get picked this year, saying it will be them to get picked. I notice the mayor is about to speak and so do the girls around me.

"Mia, shush" says one putting a finger to her lips. The mayor taps the microphone and clears his throat.

"Attention, now it is time to read the Treaty of Treason" he announces. I roll my eyes since this happens every year and basically everyone has memorised the Treaty of Treason. I tune it out and distract myself by looking at the balls full of slips of paper, my name is in there 26 times. I look up and the mayor is about to read the list of past District 7 victors.

"Blight Frewil, Wert Luok, Euca Mern and Jey Trut" he calls out. One by one they walk onto the stage, the 4 victors we have that are still alive. Blight walks out first, I believe he is mentoring this year, next is Wert who won the 41st Games, next is Euca who is the most recent District 7 Victor, she won the 63rd, I think she is the second mentor this year, lastly comes out Jey, she won a while ago, I think the 35th.

"Please give a warm welcome to our Escort for this year, Tulip Quail" he says starting a round of applause. He is succeeded by a few weak claps. Tulip strolls onto the stage, high heels clacking, hat almost bobbing off her head. She reaches the microphone and smiles at all of us.

"Welcome, to the 71st Annual Hunger Games" she says in the typical high Capitol pitch.

"I hope we are all very excited to see this year's man and women District 7 tributes battle it out, aren't we" she asks with excitement. It is so silent that you could hear a rain drop throughout the town square.

"Let's move on shall we" she says obviously feeling a bit bewildered. This almost makes me smirk if it wasn't for the possibility that I could be taken away forever in the next 30 seconds.

"As usual, ladies first" she says. She walks over to the bowl filled with innocent girls of District 7's names. She makes an act about deciding which slip to choose for about 10 seconds. I am almost about to snap at her when she plucks out a slip of paper from the bowl. She unfolds it slowly and speaks.

"The female tribute from District 7 for the 71st Annual Hunger Games, is, Johanna Mason".

My name echoes throughout the town square, Tulip looks around for a girl that made a reaction. The girls around me look at me with a look of utter horror. I take a deep breath and start bawling my eyes out, the steaming hot tears drip down my face, some going into my mouth so that I taste the salt. I let a waterfall pour out of my eyes as I start to walk up, my nose is dripping with mucus so I sniff it back. Through my blurry eyes, I see people shooting sympathetic looks at me, thinking I won't last a second in these games, that I will probably fall off my plate and get blown to smithereens. I almost burst out laughing, this is hilarious, they are all falling for it. Tulip has put her hand to her eyes and is shaking her head with her eyes closed. She's probably thinking she will get another pair of dud tributes again. This strategy is working great, for good measure I trip over my own feet and fall face first onto the stony ground. The Peacekeepers pick me up and carry me the rest of the way, dropping me next to Tulip. I stop crying as heavily and just start to sniff. I have got this game in the bag.

"Onto the boys" says an exasperated Tulip. She walks over and this time plucks out a slip as quickly as possible, probably just to get this reaping over and done with. She unfolds it and reads it out.

"The male tribute from District 7 for the 71st Annual Hunger Games is, Bark Terrace". I watch as a slightly stocky, tall boy comes from the 17 year old section. I can already tell, he will be a favourite, wavy blonde hair, kind green eyes, the colour of the trees, fair skin, probably experienced with axes, but not as much as me, I think to myself. I also can tell that Tulip is a lot happier that she actually got a decent tribute that may have a shot at winning.

"District 7, your tributes for the 71st Annual Hunger Games, Johanna Mason and Bark Terrace" she says with a higher voice then before. We are rewarded with a light round of applause, but maybe a bit more enthused this year as we have someone who has a shot at winning, and that is me.

"Shake hands" instructs Tulip. I turn to Bark and take his hand, he is giving me a sympathetic look, just like everyone else, if only he knew what I was capable of, he doesn't know me. I give him a slight friendly smile, even though I am still sniffing and my eyes are still red. We are separated as the Peacekeepers whisk us away and we are escorted into the justice building. I am led into a creaky musty old elevator which I feel will fall at any second now. It doesn't, we reach the top and I am led down a royal looking hallway and then I am almost thrown into a room. I sit down on a plush red sofa and keep on sniffing, although I am actually admiring the room. Suddenly my Mom bursts in, she is crying more than me. She embraces me to the point where I feel she might snap me in half. I let go and look at her directly in the eyes.

"Mom, no matter what happens to me in the arena, just forget it happened, and don't fade away because of it" I demand.

"Okay" she reassures me.

"Mom we don't have much time, but I need to tell you something very important" I say.

"What"? she asks.

"If you go into our backyard and crawl under that hole in the fence, you will find a path. Follow that path till you reach the end and look under the bush directly in front of you. There you will find Grandpas axe and tomahawk" I say. She looks at me bewildered and then the door opens. The Peacekeepers take hold of her and escort her out.

"I love you" she calls.

"I love you too" I call back. Did she hear me? I may never know.

**A/N: And there it is, the first chapter to Johanna Mason's games. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am currently on school holidays so I will have plenty of free time to write new chapters. Please review what you think and ideas that you have, also tell me what Characters Games I should do next, I want to do either Finnick or Titus from District 6. Thanks for reading.**


	2. A New Journey

My head is pushed down so I can enter the car, it smells really nice. I am soon joined by Bark who sits on my left. Something tells me he had a lot of people visit him before he left. The journey to the train is about 5 minutes of awkward silence with the odd sniffle coming from me then and there. Tulip tries many times to break the silence but fails, as I answer yes or no or stay silent. She doesn't know how hard it is too be snatched away from her parents. I shortly realise I haven't heard Bark speak at all.

My thoughts are quickly interrupted as we are taken out of the car and are led onto the train. I can't help but gasp in astonishment at how expensive this train carriage looks. Tulip sits us both down across from each other.

"Okay, I am going to fetch Blight and Euca" she informs us. We nod without saying anything else.

"It would be a good idea to look at the other Districts reapings to get an idea of who you are up against" she suggests only to turn and walk through the automatic door. Bark and I glance awkwardly at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Well, we should probably do what she said" says Bark in a soft voice. It has a calming sense to it. I realise I still need to keep up my act.

"Okay" I say with a hushed whisper. We turn to the TV on the wall behind us and watch as Caesar Flickerman finishes speaking about the reaping. They play the reaping nonstop as that is about as much information of the tributes they can get so far. I watch as the Capitol Seal appears spinning and sparkling with the anthem in the background, they then start District 1.

District 1 has an 18 year old Girl called Gleam and a 17 year old Boy named Lush, these two look like threats, the girl would draw in the sponsors and the boy looks quite deadly.

District 2 has a 15 year old girl named Astrid and a 17 year old boy named Wray, both look like very dominating competition.

District 4 have a 16 year old girl named Teal and a 15 year old boy named Reef, again both are quite above average.

"Any stick out" I ask quietly still trying to stay in my persona.

"Uh, the boy from District 8, the girl from District 10, they look pretty tough" he says. The boy from 8 was called Juno, he didn't look that threatening, more scared then anything and the girl from 10 was called Cheft and she was very much the same.

"Well I guess we will keep an eye on them" I sigh. We are interrupted by the arrival of Blight, Euca and Tulip. Blight and Euca sit down in front of us and examine us for a couple of minutes, by the time they stop me and Bark are quite uncomfortable.

"So, what is your name?" Blight asks Bark.

"Uhh, Bark" he replies.

"Oh that's right, and you're Johanna" says Blight. I am kind of surprised he bothered to actually remember my name after my "pathetic" performance at the reaping. Maybe he hasn't given up hope on me yet and that maybe he thinks I have some sort of secret weapon, what he doesn't know if he is thinking that, is that he is completely right.

"Well great, as you probably know, I'm Euca and this is Blight" says Euca cheerfully. She seems nice enough, maybe she can actually help me in the arena.

"So what we need to know now, is if you want to be trained separately" says Blight. Bark and I look at each other, I don't really want him to know anything about me, I don't want anyone to know anything about me, but especially a fellow tribute.

"Well, we don't want to get too attached to each other" I say softly.

"I'm fine with doing it together" says Bark.

"Great, it's decided" says Blight. What? This is outrageous, I don't want to train with him, I don't want to take chances. This makes me really angry, I need to get away.

"I, uh, feel sick" I moan. I then abruptly stand up and shuffle down the hall way with the automatic sliding doors.

"Your room is first to the left" I hear Euca call out. I open the door and admire my home for the night, a plush bed, a view of the rushing wildlife passing by, with a district in the distance with massive buildings and chugging smoke, District 3 or 8 most likely, factories and textiles. I sink into the bed uttering a sigh of relief and comfort, I am too tired to take out my anger, and it's been a long day. My competition seems very foolish, I am sure they all believe my act, and I can go through these games unnoticed, until closer towards the end, where I can show the Capitol what I am really made of. I think back towards the reaping and my last thoughts before I fall into the world of slumber is about how Treth the boy from District 5 fainted and fell on their very artificial escort.

…

I wake up with a jolt, what time is it? It feels like I have been sleeping for an eternity. I stretch my muscles and sit up on the soft bed. There is a foul bitter taste in my mouth and I am feeling the effects of hunger. I get dressed into something comfier then what I am wearing now, black tracksuit pants, soft socks and a purple long sleeve top. I walk out of the room and into the deserted hallway, I pass Bark's room and can't help but notice its empty, which means he will most likely be out in the dining carriage. Sure enough, I am proven right when I am greeted by himself and Euca at the table.

"Well, just in time for dinner" says Euca smiling. I stare wide eyed at all of the food in front of me, this could probably be more food than I have had for the past 6 months. I sit down next to Bark so that I am facing Euca, I can feel Bark's eyes burning through the back of my head. I start to eat before I faint of hunger, this makes me think back to when Treth fainted at District 5's reaping. I laugh quietly, instantly regretting it because this is basically the complete opposite of what I am trying to act like. I am biting hard at my lip and I soon start to taste blood, I make a mental note to kick myself later.

"What's so funny?" asks Euca. I need to think of a cover up, fast!

"I, just think, it's preposterous at how much food they can have" I reply shyly. Phew, that was a good answer. This makes Euca chuckle a bit as well.

"I know, it's despicable, you agree Bark?" she asks. He looks up from his beef and red wine stew and nods, I am not even sure if he caught the question. The rest of the meal goes quickly, Euca asks us what our strengths are, what life back in District 7 is like, just the usual things Mentors would ask I guess. I find out that Bark is the oldest of 3, works in the lumber business so I am sure he will have his eyes on an axe during the bloodbath as well, his parents also own the small pharmacy. When I am asked my strengths I think of stuff that isn't giving away much, I say that I can name any tree and list its features, I am very good at hiding and I am an excellent tracker. Those aren't any strengths that would be considered a threat so I am happy with my answer. By 12:00 we are all worn out despite my nap I had earlier on. I follow Bark to the hallway and open my door.

"Well, night" he says.

"Goodnight" I reply sweetly.

I shut the door behind me and literally dive onto my bed, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

…

I groan as I start to lift myself up, again, I am not a morning person. I strip off my clothes and walk into the shower, a proper shower. I cannot list how many buttons there are and I desperately want to know what it feels like to have warm water rushing over your body. I turn on the tap and I am in ecstasy. The light pressure of water is like covering my body in steamy warm rain. I start to experiment with the buttons and am soon covered in pink bubbles that smell of lavender, something I have rarely smelled.

After 10 minutes of the finest shower I may have ever had, I step out and am instantly blow dried. I walk back into my room and choose a nice purple dress that goes to just above my knees and some nice velvet boots. I am really liking purple lately. I walk into the hallway and then into the dining carriage, everyone is there, even Tulip.

"Morning sunshine" sings Tulip. This makes me want to rip her hair off her head. But instead I reply with a short and sweet morning.

"You ready for today?" asks Euca

"Yes" I reply quietly.

"Good, because we are just arriving" says Blight taking a sip of a foul smelling liquid called coffee. I take a bite of this pastry I grabbed which was called a croissant and walk over to the window. All I can say is that this train carriage and the Justice building doesn't even come near to the magnificence of what the Capitol looks like. It almost takes my breath away, I couldn't portray this in my mind from the images on the box that we call a TV. I can already tell, this is going to be one crazy few weeks.

**A/N: And the train ride is done, looks like Johanna has some competition, can she still keep up her act? Please REVIEW what you thought. I will be working on the next chapter immediately, I really would appreciate some ideas and you opinion so far. Thanks for reading.**


	3. An Uprising of Popularity

I bite my lip to stop a long trail of curses and insults escape my mouth, I have been doing this since I arrived in this stupid room. My prep team has plucked me red and now I have sensitive skin all over. This is not the right way a human being should be treated, no matter how beautiful they were being made look. My prep team were just massive examples of the Capitol stereotype, like the odd colours, annoying voices, quirky personalities, never shut up…

"Hold on, last bit" says Trista, a middle aged women with completely white skin and pea green hair, she also has incredibly creepy and artificial eye lashes. I grunt as the last bit of hair is yanked from my upper arm. I let some tears flow own my face which I instantly regret as the salt stings my raw skin. I guess my act isn't helping me in this case. I get the impression my prep team is starting to get annoyed at me with the whole sook factor I am living up too.

"Okay, your stylist is going to come see you now" says Pristine, a plump woman with orange skin and orange hair. She waddles off with Trista and my other prep team member Coyotes and disappears through the automatic sliding door. I stand here for a couple of minutes, I look around at the room, dimly lit, smells of soaps. I spot my robe a step away lying on the bed I rested upon, I don't really have a problem with being naked, so it doesn't tempt me. My thoughts are interrupted by the entrance of a medium sized man with an orange and blue striped suit, his hair is dyed red and his eyes are a crazy yellow which I would guess was contacts. He was quite built for a typical Capitolian but still had the blinding colour factor.

"You must be Johanna" he says quite obnoxiously while looking at his nails. He seems a bit rude, but who am I to speak.  
"Yes" I say timidly.

"My name is Goliath" he says with a hint of boredom. Fitting, big like a giant, about as smart as an ant. I don't tend to like people in general, but this guy I just hate with a passion already, he is arrogant, obnoxious, thinks only of himself. I put up with him for the next 5 minutes while he dresses me in the traditional tree costume. After the makeup is applied, I look at myself in the mirror. I utterly hate this costume already.

"Time to go to the chariots" he says looking at himself in the mirror. I scowl at him behind his back and follow him down towards the elevator. We get in with 3 other tributes who I recognise to be Volt from 3, Juno from 8 and the girl from 5 plus their stylists. There is some friendly talking between the stylists but us tributes say nothing and just glance awkwardly at each other trying not to get caught staring. I catch Juno staring at me at least 4 times. The elevator comes to a stop and we walk out to our chariots. We reach a large chariot with strong black steeds. I am greeted by Bark and his stylist Fauna.

"Alright you two, just stand in the chariots looking strong and try not to fall out" says Fauna. I realise that Goliath has left already. She heads off towards a flight of stairs that seems to lead up and then she disappears.

"Ugh, I hate this costume" says Bark trying to tug off the tunic that covers his privates.

"As do I" I reply looking at the other tributes. Gleam and Lush look dazzling in their costumes, Astrid and Wray look incredibly menacing dressed in gold, Teal and Reef look godly dressed as who I guess to be underwater warriors. As if answering my question Bark looks at Reef.

"That guy is dressed as Poseidon, God of the Sea" he says. I look at him truly astounded.

"His name is Reef, who's Poseidon?" I ask. He looks at me amused as if this was common knowledge.

"God of the Sea, like I said" he answers. We continue to watch the other tributes.

"Oh no" I groan putting my hand to my face.

"What's wrong" he asks confused. I point at District 12. They are completely naked covered by only coal dust. I hear Bark groan next to me.

"Not again" he sighs. It's not a first, District 12 have been fully nude only to be covered in coal dust a few times before, even I can't help but feel sympathetic for District 12. They desperately try to cover their private parts while they beg their stylists to give them the traditional coal miner outfit. I can tell by the look of their defeated expressions that they won't be dressed for the next 10 minutes at least, depending on how long the chariot rides last for. This makes me feel thankful about our traditional tree costume, but hey, the girl is fairly attractive, this will surely earn her a few sponsors from the sick perverts out there.

"Hey" whispers Bark as he nudges me in the ribcage. I turn to meet his eyes, surprised by a Glint of excitement in them.

"Yeah" I ask uncertainly.

"I think the Careers are looking at me" he says. Sure enough, when I look over I see Gleam staring intently at Bark and I see Wray urging Astrid on about something. She then turns and looks in our direction, specifically at Bark. The two from 4 follow 2's gaze towards Bark and they then start whispering to each other shooting quick glances at him.

"I think they are considering me joining their pack" he says out of the corner of his mouth. This almost makes me laugh, as attractive and strong Bark may look, certainly they won't let a tribute from an outer district join their alliance, plus anyone from an outer district would be insane to think that they can join and not be despised by their own district for doing such a thing, no matter how desperate, all respect will most certainly be lost, personally I wouldn't even consider to ally up with the Careers.

"Will you?" I ask. He ponders for a couple of seconds.

"Maybe" he replies. I don't get a chance to say anything else because as soon as I open my mouth, the trumpets start to blare. The Anthem starts to play and then Gleam and Lush roll out.

They get a deafening round of applause, not only for Gleam, but for both of them in general. They wave to the crowd, with Gleam blowing kisses and Lush catching a rose or two and smelling one.

Next is District 2 and they are obvious competitors for winning over the crowd. They stand victoriously with one arm in the air, acting as if they have already won the Hunger Games, but no, it hasn't even started in the slightest.

The crowd quietens for District 3, but still gives a polite round of applause, I can see that Volt and the girl ducking their head in embarrassment, but they have it fantastic compared to District 12.

The crowd immediately erupts when District 4 roll out, looking fierce and triumphant, typical career attitude.

District 5 and 6 aren't anything special although I silently laugh when I see Treth from 5 because I can't seem to get over him fainting on top of his Escort. But all around, they earn about the same applause as District 3.

I feel a jolt and I topple a bit but regaining my balance. The black horses in front of us are trotting forward steadily, not at all fazed by the noise around them making me wonder if they are fake or have gone deaf from years of Chariot ceremonies. I regain my composure just as we barge through the opening. I hear a larger round of applause than what District 7 would usually get, I hate to admit it, but I don't think they're cheering for me. I glance next to me and spot Bark waving and smiling, obviously enjoying every last moment of this. I do the same, but I was the one who sooked at the reaping, I am the one trying to look weak, and from what I can assume, I am going through the Chariot ceremony completely unnoticed. I didn't hear my name being screamed once, all I could hear was Bark. 'Good' I think to myself, 'let them pay attention to him, this will make him a target in the arena for his popularity, and that means I won't have to kill him, I don't mind him and I certainly don't want to find myself ending his life.

I get completely distracted when I see an image of Juno and his partner, I remind myself that I should be paying attention to tributes that could make a lasting impression. Juno and his district partner are very colourful being from District 8, Textiles. They are both smiling shyly, but obviously some people think one of them, I guess Juno, may have a chance, so they both get a better than fair share of applause.

District 9 is uneventful and again, very much like District 3 getting pity applause. District 10 are more like District 8 from the applause they get, I guess mainly for Cheft who seems to be making a lasting impression. Maybe Bark was right about them two.

District 11 is worse than District 3, at least the costumes on Volt and his partner light up. The costumes on 11 were plain and the tributes, weak and boring in general.

Next up I know the worst is coming. The crowd stops applauding for a moment in sheer shock at the two from 12 who are still covering their privates and looking like they would rather be in the arena now rather than here. But as a lot of the male audience see the girl, they start whooping and applauding more than for any other District, I am feeling too sympathetic to be jealous and that's a rare feeling for me. But that mostly drains for the male because he stops covering up in the hopes he would get the same reaction from the female audience, boy was he wrong, he really wasn't that attractive at all. He realises that it wasn't working and covers up again. I can see the crimson in his cheeks even through the coal dust.

The chariots all come to a stop right outside President Snow's mansion. The whole crowd goes silent while they wait for him to speak.

"Welcome tributes, to the 70th Annual Hunger Games" he says, I hear his voice ring out through the whole city.

"We dearly hope, you enjoy your stay" he continues, I can almost see his cruel smirk from here, but I have the screens for that.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds, be ever, in your favour" he finishes, instantly turning on his heel and back into his mansion. The crowd erupts with applause, louder than anything I have ever heard. The gates in front of us open and the chariots are led inside. Fauna is there to greet both of us, to be joined by Blight.

"Oh, you two were brilliant" gushes Fauna hugging Bark to the point I think he might pop.

"You are so high in the betting odds" she tells Bark, making him smile proudly. I instantly get annoyed, not because of the betting odds since that is what I want to happen, but because of the Absence of my so called stylist.

"Where's Goliath?" I ask with a hint of annoyance that nobody seems to notice.

"He went to a local bar" replies Blight apologetically. Wow, he didn't even have the decency to watch the Chariot ceremony. I don't only just hate him now, I completely loathe him.

"Are you ready to see your temporary home?" asks Blight.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I reply. The four of us walk towards the lobby area which is grander than the justice building, and then into the large elevator. We get in with Gleam and her stylist, the girl from 3 and her stylist and the girl from 8 and her mentor who I recognise to be Cecelia. Gleam's mentor presses the number 1 and the elevator doors close on a tribute I vaguely recognise to be the boy from 6. Gleam makes sure to stand questionably close to Bark and starts batting her eye lashes at him. He seems to be enjoying this little game and starts flirting through moves back at her. The girls from 3 and 8 are both staring at him in awe as he only has a tunic covering him. I scowl, I don't understand, he's not that hot, what does everyone see in him? It's like Finnick Odair, except Finnick actually is hot.

The elevator stops and Gleam and her stylist walk out. The elevator door closes, but not before Gleam can wave goodbye to Bark and give him a wink. Next it stops at level 3, the girl from 3 and her stylist leave, the door again closing automatically behind them. Not long after, the elevator stops at level 7, we all get out except for Cecelia and her tribute.

"Did you see what that girl was doing" Bark exclaims excitedly. I roll my eyes while nobody can see me.

"Her names Gleam, you can't seriously be thinking about allying up with her and the rest of the no brainers" I say to him referring to the Careers.

"Why not" he grins. I raise my eyebrow.

"You're wondering why not?" I say as if it had been an obvious question.

"They're, just them" I exclaim. He shakes his head as if shaking away a fly.

"She's different" he says softly and walks over to the sofa leaving me there open mouthed. They've known each other for 10 seconds, they haven't even spoke to each other.

…

The next couple of hours have been uneventful. We have watched replays of the Chariot ceremony, most popular tributes (Bark being number 1 and Gleam following closely behind), tributes that have the best chance of winning (Wray being number 1 and Lush and Bark following), and most attractive tributes (the top 3 being Bark yet again, Gleam and surprisingly the girl from 12 whose name is Retta. I find that I am around the middle of most popular tributes, the very bottom of best chance of winning and surprisingly, top 8 of most attractive. I find myself wanting nothing to just lie down.

I find that yet again my room is on the left so I walk that direction until I find a door that sure enough is marked Johanna Mason. I plonk onto the bed, too tired to be restless so I just lay motionless on the bed. I feel my eyes start to get heavy and the thoughts of District 12's embarrassment and Juno's surprising small popularity, start to fade away.

…

I jolt upright to the sound of smashing glass, I realise I had fallen asleep and everything is now dark. The digital clock next to my plush bed tells me it's 1:37 am. Who would be up at this time?

I place my feet on the floor, this time, having no bones in my body crack. I creep silently to the door and open it in an instant. Right in front of me is a bent over Bark who seems to be picking up smashed bits of a vase.

"Bark?" I say blankly confused to why the boy is in front of me. He stands up right looking at his feet.

"Hey Johanna" he says exasperated. I blink and look into the main room and back at him.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I ask suspiciously. He looks around for a couple of seconds, looking everywhere but at me.

"I was, uh… just getting, some water" he stuttered, obviously not wanting to tell me what he had really been doing. I fold my arms and look at him expectantly. He knows I don't believe him. He sighs.

"Fine, I was on the roof getting some fresh air" he says staring at me. I go blank.

"The roof?" I ask.

"Yeah you press the R button in the elevator, I went there to get some fresh air" he explains. Something about the way he looks at me makes me think he isn't being entirely truthful.

"And when I came back I knocked over the vase" he said. I believe that part though.

"Alright, good night Bark" I say yawning.

"Goodnight" he says quickly. I close the door and walk back over to my bed. I know that he was doing something else, and I will find out what that was, because I have a feeling, it isn't going to be something good.

**A/N: I wonder what Bark is up too… Third chapter done, I honestely don't know if anyone is actually reading this so please leave your reviews and I will know, if I get 7 reveiws, I will get the next chapter out by the end of the next week. Also please follow the story so you know when I update. Thankyou everyone for reading.**


End file.
